


Sleepy Gaming (MattxOC)

by MmeLutece



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love Confession, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmeLutece/pseuds/MmeLutece
Summary: Matt finds some Zin game on the ship and wants to show Delorah. Fluff ensues.





	

<!--  
@page { margin: 2cm }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }  
\-->

Delorah works away aboard the Zin ship, investigating simulation code.

Everything had gone to shit with Earth getting blown up by aliens. In fact, everything had gone to shit _before_ everything went to shit when Johnny—who was like a dad to her—died.

It got to her. A lot. But she'd be damned if she'd let it stop her from being her best. Nightmares be damned.

  


“Hey, Dot.” Matt says from behind her.

She smiles and turns to him, “Hey, Matty. Need something?”

“Yeah, actually. I found some kind of Zin video game around here. I wanted to show you before I even started playing” he holds up the handheld device and Dot laughs.

“Guess the Zin needed some kind of entertainment when they weren't killing. There's a pool table and stuff around here too.”

Matt laughs in reply. “Want to play?” he hold out the game to her.

“Yeah, I was going to take a break and chill in the cargo bay anyway.”

She takes the game in her hand, getting up and starting to leave.

“Perfect.”

  


  


They take turns playing the game on the couch in the cargo bay, switching whenever the other one dies.

“This is so retro.” Dot laughs, playing the game with enthusiasm “It's kind of like old school Mario—A weird, alien, Mario.”

“The resemblance is uncanny.” Matt agrees, leaned in and looking at the game, “Say, I wonder if they have any other games kicking about here.”

“Don't kno—SHIT.” she yells as her character dies again. She hands it over to Matt, “That was the farthest I'd gotten too.”

Matt takes the game, “Don't worry, I'm going to beat that record anyway, so it was all in vain.” he smiles cheekily.

“I outhacked you in Steelport, I sure as Hell can beat you at a video game, but try if you want.” she smiles back, elbowing him playfully.

  


He elbows her back before starting the game again. Dot's leaned in close, head basically rested on Matt's shoulder.

Truth be told, she was more interested in him than the game, though she was a competitive person and the game was fun, but she had a crush on her best friend.

She was not sure how it happened, but she'd fallen for him. Even when they were on opposing gangs in Steelport, she found him intriguing—and cute. Both young, both with brilliant minds.

She looks up at him every now and again, thinking the look he got when he was really into something was adorable.

Soon enough, Dot's head is fully rested on Matt's shoulder and drifts in and out of sleep, adjusting her glasses when they would start slipping off of her face.

When Matt dies again, he looks over at the sleepy Dot and smiles, putting the game beside him, “Not very competitive now, I suppose?”

Dot lets out an amused huff, hitting his arm. “It's been a long...however long we've been here.”

She'd honestly lost track of Earth time, now that it was gone.

“Fair enough.” Matt agrees, leaning back more with Dot still resting on him.

  


Shaundi was coming down the stairs to the cargo bay when she sees the two, “Well would you look at that?” she says out loud and Dot jolts her head upright, looking at Shaundi, “Didn't mean to disturb the cute-fest. Just checking on you.”

“Shut up, Shaundi.” Dot replies, throwing a pillow at her, her face beat red

Shaundi dodges it with ease, “Okay, okay. I'll leave. I was just going to say that you and M--”

Another pillow.

Shaundi laughs before leaving.

  


“I am so sorry.” Dot groans, face in her hands out of embarrassment.

Matt laughs awkwardly, “It's fine, really. I'm sorry she ruined the moment.”

Dot looks up at him, “Moment?”

“I mean...you seemed relaxed and Imaybekindofdidn'tmindhavingyouthatclosetome.” he half-mumbles.

“What?” she questions in shock.

Matt sighs, “Nothing.” and gets up to leave.

Dot quickly pulls him back down and kisses him, taking a big chance.

Matt is shocked at first but then kisses back.

When they part, he looks at her in shock, “I had no idea yo--”

“Yeah, and I thought you liked Asha.”

Matt makes a disgusted face. “As a _friend_ and _ally,_ sure. As a girlfriend? No way.”

Dot rests her head on his shoulder again, “I'm so glad.”

He wraps an arm around her and kisses her forehead, “Same here, love.”

She yawns, cuddling into him more, still sleepy.

 

“Come on.” Matt says, picking her up bridal style. “Let's get some sleep where the others can't gawk.”

“Where?” Dot groans sleepily, arms wrapped around his neck.

“My room, I suppose.” Matt replies, and Dot hums in approval.

 

It was the best sleep either of them had had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the late-night drabble. May turn into something more :p  
> No formatting for now (?)


End file.
